To Care For Someone
by Number One Otaku
Summary: "Fine. But we're not supposed to be doing this- it's against the rules," he warned, hoping she'd think this through a bit more. "Right now, I don't give a rat's ass..." She purred alluringly. They worked together, knew each other for the longest time- hell, they nearly DIED together. So it just makes sense they'd want to know each other a little better... right? LEMON!


To Care For Someone

"... Which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny. For she's a jolly good fellow~ Which nobody can deny!"

The group inside the crowded, dimly lit bar cheered as the song finished. The guest of honor smirked as the guests surrounding her cheered their congratulations at her hard-earned graduation from college.

"Thanks guys. Come on, let's celebrate with cake and drinks. Next round's on me!" Beros announced. Uproarious cheering followed the statement. Getting out of the booth, she headed towards the bar, muttered 'start a tab' to the person behind the counter, and ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. While waiting for the cocktail, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Twirling around, she quickly realized who it was.

"Nice job." Goyle said to his partner. Smiling, she began thanked him before talking to him about how she had so many awful teachers and such small talk, to which he gladly replied; that is, until her friends showed up.

"Congratulations, cutie~ I'm so proud of you!" Nicole told her friend happily as she damn near tackled her with a flying hug. The other band mates trailed behind her, expressing their pride in their lead bassist's achievement.

"I thought you were going to strangle that weird old dude you had for History class." Anvy teased Beros, earning a heart-stopping glare from her. While he didn't die, he was freaked, crouching on the floor in the fetal position.

"I'm proud of you. Although, I am slightly surprised you did so well in your Math classes." Jeremy interjected, earning not a death-glare, but a light-hearted one from his friend. As time passed, fun was had and drinks were drunk, until finally, the party ended, leaving only a few guests behind- most notably Beros, the other members of Evil Potato (excluding Doji and a few newbies), and Goyle. They were helping to clean up and such; the only problem was the fact all of them but Goyle and Anvy were drunk off their asses. Grabbing the leftover ice cream cake and gifts, the two mostly sober men helped the others to get out of the bar.

"Heeeyyy~ An-hic-vy, watch me do a cartwheel!" Nicole slurred happily before attempting what appeared to be a sideways somersault on the dirty sidewalk. In failing to do so, she landed on her back, splayed out like a starfish, laughing hysterically.

Jeremy was the next to stumble out, with Beros hanging off his shoulder, barely conscious.

"Bish, plezs. I'll kick your as at flipz. Watch me." Setting Beros against the wall, he held his arms to his sides and jumped backwards rather than propelling himself back. He landed, but slipped thanks to a water puddle on the smooth concrete. Picking himself back up, he stumbled backwards, his glasses falling off his face. "Nao, _that_ is hao jou due a fleep." He said unintelligibly before falling back down.

Shaking his head at his other band members' antics, Anvy looked over at Goyle, his speech still understandable, but sounding rather rushed together.

"Can you help me, man? I can't watch all 3 of them, and there's not enough room in my apartment for all of us and this stuff too; So, would you mind taking Beros home while I keep an eye on Nicky and Jeremy? You've already got the gifts, I'll just take the cake home with me, and we'll be set! Do you mind?" The singer asked the gargoyle. Nodding his head, Goyle walked over to Beros, then picked her up so she could lean on him. "Thanks man, you're the best. I gotta get home; I work at noon tomorrow. Oh, and be careful- Beros can get pretty weird after drinking too much. Bye." Anvy said quickly before using the cake as bait for the other two drunkards, who followed eagerly.

Watching them walk off, Goyle muttered for Beros to start walking. Recalling his partner's address, they began walking the 5 blocks towards her house. Thunder rolled, lightning clapped, but by the time they finished with the second block, it began sprinkling. Telling her to pick up the pace, they continued their walk. Despite their quicker pace, it began raining torrentially by the time they reached Beros' sidewalk. Hurrying to the porch, they paused for a moment, catching their breath from the nearly mile-long sprint. "Can I see the keys?" Goyle asked his subordinate. Digging into the holder she kept on her thigh, she plucked out the ring of metal and tossed it to him. Sticking the gold key labeled 'House' in the slot, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking into the living room.

Taking in his surroundings, the demon was surprised by how normal Beros' house appeared; aside from a few swirly chairs and a strange looking coffee table, it looked rather commonplace. Laying Beros and the bags down on the brown couch, the chief began searching for the light switch.

"Nooooo. Cambles," the younger woman told him. After a moment's deliberation, he realized she said 'candles'.

"Where are the matches?" Goyle asked. Not even bothering to lift her head up, Beros pointed towards the top shelf of the sandy brown entertainment center. Quickly grabbing the box and lighting the few candles placed around the room, he blew out the match and got rid of it. "Better?"

"Fipace," she mumbled into the cushions. Looking over at it, he saw the logs and kindling already in place. Striking another match, Goyle threw it in and watched it spread until it blazed.

After standing by the fireplace for a minute, he realized how cold it had been- and how wet his clothes had gotten in the rain. Shivering, he took off his shoes and set himself and the pair of soaked brown shoes near the fireplace, warming himself up before heading back out. He heard footsteps in the hall, causing his pointed ears to raise, focusing on the noise. Looking back, he saw Beros holding clothing in front of her. She walked towards Goyle, before kneeling next to him, offering her partner the white sweater shirt and black pajama pants.

"Here," she told him.

"No, that's fine, I'm leaving in a mi-" Thunder rumbled so loudly, the house shook and the windows rattled, causing both police officers to jump and their tails to go as stiff as a board. The rain began smashing against the glass, and lightning streaked across the sky, almost blindingly bright. Glancing back from the window towards her boss, Beros looked at him in a scrutinizing manner.

"Really? In this weather?" Standing back up, Beros sighed. "I've got two extra bedrooms- you're more than welcome to stay." Turning around, she quickly added, "but change already: I don't want a _sick_ person in my house," before flopping back onto the couch.

"Where's the bathroom?" Goyle asked.

"Fir daw do duh night." Beros replied as she hugged a pillow to her face as though it was her long-lost sibling. Unsure if she said first or third, the chief walked down the corridor and opened the first one. Peering inside, he saw an exercise room with supplies in the closet and what looked like punching bags against the wall, big and small. Closing the door, he continued down the dark hall to the third door to his right. Checking inside, he saw the light blue walls, white tiles, a glass shower and white toilet.

 _Found it,_ Goyle acknowledged before closing and locking the door behind him. Quickly peeling the soaking wet outfit off, the demon grabbed a towel, dried himself off, and put on the dry apparel. Grabbing his rain-soaked clothes and the dampened towel, he left the bathroom, and headed back into the living room. "Hey Beros, what should I do with- you're not here." He realized halfway through his sentence. After a moment, he felt tap on his shoulder, then turned around to see Beros- in rather, um, _revealing_ sleepwear.

"Can I see it?" She asked quietly.

"Uh huh," Goyle said dumbly before snapping out of his trance. "Wait, what?"

"Your clothes. I was going to put them in the dryer." Beros said slowly in an effort to explain to her partner.

"Oh, um, here." He said as he shoved the dripping clothes to her hands, before retreating back to the living room. While Beros took care of their clothes, Goyle took a seat on the couch (trying to cover his cherry-red face).

"Hey, do you want some ice cream? I've got strawberry, cookie dough and pineapple." Beros called from the kitchen.

"Pineapple, please." He replied, hoping the cold treat would help distract from the growing problem in his pajama pants, whilst also internally thanking God they were fairly loose.

"Here." Beros remarked as she held the bowl and spoon in front of him. A small 'thanks' was muttered in reply as he took them from her. Then he watched his partner as she bent down to retrieve a movie from one of the cabinets. Goyle all but lost it when she bent over at the hips, showing off her great ass in a rather suggestive manner. Glancing down, he noticed how happy his not-so-little buddy had become in light of recent events. Grabbing one of the throw pillows, he managed to conceal the development _right_ before Beros turned around.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked her partner, rather focused on the DVDs in her hands. "I've got the Blair Witch Project, Rush Hour, and The Princess and the Frog; Y'know, the Disney movie." She quickly listed before quickly looking back up at her chief.

"I'm fine with whatever." Goyle said quickly to Beros, his blush mostly gone. After saying that, she opened the Disney movie's case, opened the player (nearly killing him again), and started the movie. Scurrying towards the couch, the snake-tailed demon laid down, her feet close to Goyle's left hip. The trailers began playing, and Goyle finally relaxed: Watching a Disney movie would be a piece of cake, especially with Beros, who had just passed out, right next to him. _Oh, how wrong I was,_ Goyle thought to himself. As it turns out, someone put the wrong movie in the wrong case, so instead of a hard-working 1920's princess under a voodoo curse, the demon was currently watching a movie with so many erotic scenes, it would make Satan blush. _I should've left when it said_ 'The Secretary' _. You fucking idiot,_ Goyle chastened himself for the situation he had found himself in. Not only that, but as it turns out, Beros had a habit of tossing and turning in her sleep, and he hardly got to enjoy his frozen treat as a result.

In short, he was currently watching glorified pornography while the other demon's feet continually shifted on top of the pillow he had been using to conceal his now-significantly harder erection, and he really, _really_ needed to get up and away before he did he'd regret, including (but not limited to): moving the cushion to let Beros' feet help him get rid of the annoyance growing under the throw pillow; accidentally waking his coworker up in time to see how aroused he'd become while he tried to grab the remote by her head or get up to go to the bathroom; or, going so far as to waking Beros up in order to get rid of the stiffness in his pants, or, like the idea that just popped up in his head, masturbating and getting caught.

With each perverse thought, he grew harder and harder, making it even more difficult to think that he barely realized it when the TV shut off mid-sex scene- _barely_ realized. After a moment, he saw Beros sitting up and stretching, remote in hand, her eyes still shut from her nap.

"You're awake." Unable to think of anything else to say, he stared at his coworker as she yawned into her palm and he realized how short her shorts were and how small her top was as it trailed up her abdomen, revealing a toned stomach and legs. That, and her flushed cheeks as well as her smaller, but well-shaped chest, made it damn near impossible for the policeman to keep his cool.

"You should've told me that was the wrong movie. I would've gladly turned it off." Beros remarked sleepily.

"I didn't notice. I fell asleep a little after you did." He answered, not wanting her to think of him as some pervert.

"I would've thought the moaning would wake you up." She retorted sassily, digging Goyle even deeper into the lie he had started.

"I'm actually a fairly heavy sleeper, unless I'm around other people, like, you know, being at camp." The gargoyle responded nervously.

"Really? Because, when I woke up earlier, you were quite focused on what was on the screen. Care to explain?" She inquired in a sultry tone- or so his brain thought.

 _Shit, shit, shit! How do you get out of this situation? Say 'Well, I lied- I watched it, got_ _ **very**_ _uncomfortably aroused, and now you look very hot: Mind showing me to your room so we can screw each other until neither of us can walk!?_

He internally screamed at himself while he only stammered in reply.

"Cut the shit: I'm a female cop with a pretty good self-image with a preference for leather constantly surrounded by pigs and creeps; I can tell when someone's 'excited'. However, I'm more than willing to help you with your 'situation', provided you let me do what I want." Her provocative manner nearly killed Goyle, who was caught off-guard by her extremely uncharacteristic behavior, which made his cock painfully hard and him incredibly desperate to alleviate the pain, even if it meant breaking the rules he held in such high regards. Finally, he gave into his body's needs and accepted her suggestive proposition.

"Fine. But we're not supposed to be doing this- it's against the rules." The gargoyle warned, hoping she'd think this through a bit more.

"Right now, I don't give a rat's ass: All I care about right now is you, me, and your 'friend' there." She purred alluringly.

"Are you always this straightforward after a few drinks?" Goyle blushed to the tips of his pointed, cat-like ears.

"It depends. Are you always this easily hot and bothered?" She shot back, her dimmed eyes screaming sex.

"Oh my _God_." With his primary focus on their conversation, he didn't realize how close she had gotten until Beros was practically sitting on his lap.

"Follow me." She gave him the short, simple command, with which he eagerly complied. Following a moment's hesitation, Goyle trailed behind Beros as she led her boss down the hall, his tail twisting and twirling in excitement. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

Despite drinking a surprising amount of alcohol, the faint wisp of sobriety that was Beros's conscience and common sense was alarmed by her drunken actions.

 _I'm about fuck your boss and get rid of that awkward tension you feel every time you're around him. Problem?_ **Oh no, except for EVERYTHING YOU JUST MENTIONED!**

You _have masturbated to him_ many _times, had dreams about him that had_ me- _your psychological embodiment of_ _ **lust**_ _\- reaching for ice water,_ and _can't stand being alone with him, because then, those dreams of yours pop up, which get even worse over time, and you're telling me you_ don't _want that to stop? You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you? I thought you were a sadist,_ _ **not**_ _a masochist- or is it both?_

Oblivious to her inner turmoil, Goyle simply followed his colleague, glad to get rid of the pain that had bothered him for most of his visit, although still somewhat worried about the repercussions that could occur. Finally, when she opened the door to her room. The demon could easily tell it was hers, the occasional poster, bass and amp right by the bed, bookcase filled with music related literature and the black and gray bed made it obvious. _Yep, definitely her room,_ Goyle silently concluded.

"Sit." Taken aback by the authoritative tone in her voice, the gargoyle-esque demon hesitated before complying. Perched on the edge of the comfortable mattress, he squirmed slightly under the contemplative stare she was giving him, not helping to get 'his friend' to calm down. Her fingers snapped as she finished plotting her course of action, startling the other demon, when she set her plan on motion, kneeling in front of Goyle.

 _Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a colleague in need of some TLC,_ her seductive nature excused herself to her conscience, who screamed in protest. __Peeling back the waistband of his borrowed black pajama pants, Beros was intensely focused on the task at hand; her gaze somehow made him even more stimulated.

"Hey, maybe you could- Aahhhhhh." The moan erupted from his throat before he could stop it, taken aback by Beros' sudden action of probing the head of his dick through his boxers. Her continual ministrations made the area in between his legs extremely warm, and caused a small damp spot on the front of his underwear from the attention he had received from his subordinate.

"Somebody likes this," Beros hummed, her smirk growing even bigger, much like what lie behind the fabric of his underwear. She continued to rub him through the cloth for a minute before returning to the task at hand. Grazing the hairs trailing below his belly-button, she tugged down the article, finally giving him some semblance of relief, his thick cock standing almost straight up and leaking fluid from the tip.

"Wow. Not what I thought it would look like." Beros responded, focused intently at the mass of flesh in front of her. Goyle, however, was not quite as attentive as she was, being rather preoccupied with the sudden wave of pleasure that overwhelmed him.

"It's actually really thick," she commented, both hands grabbing the erection, which twitched happily at the contact, and caused Goyle to yelp in surprise and pleasure. His face flushed a stunning shade of red, as the girl in front of him began to massage his length with his precum as lube. The sight alone nearly made him finish. She began stroking the most sensitive places, inducing a mind-blowing pleasure that made him shiver and buck his hips, as breathy moans and disjointed whining of Beros' name fell from his lips.

 _ **Holy fucking shit.**_ _I told you._ Again, the two little voices of Beros' subconscious began another conversation. _**Holy fuck- this is real?**_ _Was it real when you did that one thing with the vi-_ _ **Pointtakenpleasestoptalking.**_

"B-Beros. I~ can't," Goyle stammered before letting out a noise so erotic, she about passed out herself. Rather than doing so, she continued her treatment until she knew he was about to finish. The sudden lack of stimulation knocked Goyle off of Cloud 9 and back down to Earth, leaving him feeling pretty dissatisfied and rather uncomfortable with how hot and sticky he was.

"W-why did you stop?" His words came out rather breathily. Beros lightly chuckled, taking notice of how deeply flushed his cheeks were, especially so as she licked the sticky fluids from her hands.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to do less than my best, now would it~?" She purred seductively, a mischievous twinkle in her dark pink eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled and beyond aroused. All Beros did was chuckle.

"Just wait and see." Again, she grabbed his shaft, making Goyle relieved that the pain would soon cease, but this she did something different- not one second after grabbing it; she kissed the tip.

"W-w-what are you do~ing?" He stammered, clearly pleasured, yet worried about what would happen if she kept going. Looking up at him, she quickly replied.

"What, don't you want to?"

"I just don't think that- Haahhh." Her tongue roughly flicked against the swollen head of his painfully hard cock, making it incredibly difficult to form any coherent words. "Ohhhhhooo," his lips formed an O shape as Goyle's hand snaked down her hair, taking out the hair ties and securing his grip in her inky locks. She pulled and sucked on the loose flap of foreskin between her lips, nearly making him choke. While Goyle clearly wanted relief, Beros wanted to keep teasing him, finding his pleasured face adorable whilst also hot as hell. Her long, lithe fingers traced the inside of his thighs, and her hot, pink tongue swirled around the head, before she took it between her lips and sucked on the sensitive flesh, tongue flicking against the slit. Beros then took the leaking cock deeper and deeper in her mouth, until almost all of it made its way in. She could feel how deep he was, his erection slick and shiny with her warm saliva as her tongue stroked the cock in her mouth as it made its way past her tonsils. Eyes shut, Goyle felt himself move closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. While the knot in his lower abdomen grew tighter, Beros began to tunelessly hum around the thick flesh as her head bobbed up and down, giving him even more pleasure, and resisted the urge to play with herself, her fingers twitching on his thighs.

"FUCK! I~ aah! I ca~n't." His grip grew tighter, and Beros felt herself flush at his rather cute reactions- that is, until, with a yelp and an unintentional thrust, he came in her mouth, his grip on her hair keeping her from pulling it out. With no other choice, she swallowed the thick fluid, which she found surprisingly sweet. Not long after, his grasp loosened, letting her take the flaccid muscle out with a pronounced 'pop' and breathe deeply. Goyle was also panting heavily, largely in part to the surge of adrenaline he felt.

"Hey, don't die on me. It'll be really awkward if you die, and I get arrested for literally blowing your brains out." She said in a joking manner as she rubbed her sore cheeks. Instead of replying, he fell backwards onto the mattress, his breathing still labored. "Damn, I knew I was good, but am I _that_ good?"

Despite the fact Goyle was on the brink of consciousness, he had the decency to blush. As his breathing steadied, an idea popped into Beros' head. Sitting back up, Goyle stuffed his now-softened cock back into his pants, and looked towards his partner just in time to get an eyeful of her wonderfully shaped tits, the dark pink nipples erect from the cool air of the room, as she pulled the shirt over her head. Had he been drinking something, Goyle would've done a spit-take.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He stammered, his cheeks and ears having flushed to the color of cherry soda. Looking at him rather innocently, she replied nonchalantly.

"I don't find it comfortable to have only my shirt on."

" _Why_ would you only your shirt on!?" He almost shrieked in embarrassment, trying desperately not to stare at her chest.

"You said you'd listen to me if I helped you. Now, I want you to repay me- fair is fair." Nervously, he mumbled in reply.

"Fine." With that being said, the topless demoness slid the fabric covering her lower half down and off, revealing a shock of dark curls in between her thighs, toned legs and her well shaped rear. Her tail bobbing, Beros made her way onto the bed, making herself comfortable before Goyle began to touch her pale skin, his hands traversing the warm planes, from her hips to her neck, before sealing her mouth with his, tenderly and softly, simply to feel her, rather than for any erotic purpose. Her eyes fluttered shut, as did his, and it grew more heated, passionate, frenzied, until it felt suffocating, and the lack of air made it impossible to breathe, forcing them apart. As they gasped for air, Beros couldn't help but to make at least one snarky comment.

"Wow, is it just me, or does it feel like a cheesy romantic comedy right now?" At the prospect of romance and love, both of them turned bright red, with Beros chuckling awkwardly. Focusing on what was to be done, Goyle dipped his head down to her torso, taking hold of one of her swollen tits before taking the pert tip into his mouth and sucking on it whilst his hand trailed down towards the apex of her pale thighs.

"Ha, now it's gone from rom-com to porno- _OH FUCK!_ " She swore loudly, interrupting herself as Goyle slipped a finger into her dripping wet cunt. Clapping her hand over her mouth, Beros tried her best not to make any noise, and was mostly successful, with only a few small noises making it past. Her muffled sounds bled through her mouth, adding to the noise in the room as the rain grew heavy again.

After finishing the treatment with one mound, Goyle moved onto the other, biting it roughly. That, and his slipping another finger into her, sent shockwaves of pleasure through her, and her tail writhed under her. His calloused fingers quickly moved in and out of her, giving Beros even more satisfaction, especially when he accidentally grazed her g-spot, making her moan in sickening pleasure.

" _THERE!_ " Beros yelped in euphoria, caring too much about the bliss she felt to worry about how loud she was. Her throat grew tight, making it difficult to breathe and think. As her orgasm grew closer, Goyle pumped his fingers harder and faster, hitting that one spot repeatedly, making her hip twitch, and almost sending her over the edge before abruptly stopping. At the sudden lack of stimulation, Beros whined, desperate to cum and so close to doing so. Chuckling, Goyle replied snarkily.

"Like you said, what's fair is fair~"

She wanted to slap him for his smart-ass comment, but stopped herself so she could have the tingling sensation in her lower half taken care of. He slowly moved down her body, trailing teasing kisses, until his head rested between her thighs, ready to help her finally be satisfied.

"Took you long enou- _FUCK!_ " While she was trying to speak, Goyle flicked his tongue against her clit before roughly biting down on the erect nub. After she managed to calm down, he continued eating her out, alternating between stroking her spot with his tongue, and thrusting into her with the pink muscle. Time became muddled in her mind, the seconds feeling like hours, but the minutes feeling like seconds. His ministrations sent shivers up her spine, and moans pouring from her mouth, as Beros trembled from the mind-numbing pleasure that made her melt. Her hand reached down between her legs and grabbed a fistful of Goyle's hair while the other nearly shredded the sheet she had a vice-like grip on.

"G- _Goyle_ ~!" She mewled his name in bliss, drawing closer and closer to an end. In retaliation, he hummed as he took the small bundle of nerves between his teeth, finally giving her the relief she was desperate for.

"F-FUCK! _GOYLE!_ " Her thighs squeezed together around his head with the force of her intense orgasm. As her senses went haywire, she was vaguely aware of herself shouting before going limp, panting heavily as she woke up from her trance... and seeing her partner's face covered in her clear juices. While she had _just_ had an orgasm, the tingling feeling in her core was still there, and a rather sharp pang of a strange satisfaction took her by surprise. Even his glasses had some on them, which must've been uncomfortable.

Inexplicably, Beros began laughing hysterically, almost in stitches as tears rolled down her cheeks, both making it hard to breathe. She didn't care if she looked like an idiot, or just plain crazy; she was happy to be there with him. She began to calm down until her breathing was only slightly uneven, and the occasional giggle made it through. While she had her laughing fit, Goyle took the opportunity to clean his face from the sticky fluid and set his glasses aside as he crawled up the bed to kiss her slightly damp forehead and wet cheeks.

"Well, I take it that you enjoyed that." Goyle teased, chuckling slightly as he rested his forehead against hers. Opening her eyes, she looked into his golden ones with such tenderness and happiness, he felt as though it were an entirely different girl. She quickly brought their mouths together, taking advantage of the opportunity to the fullest extent.

"You're not that ba- Eeeep!" Beros jumped as she felt something firm rub against her leg. Glancing down, she saw a bulge covered by black fluffy pants poking against her upper leg, almost touching her stomach.

"Did you just get hard again that quick?" She asked, looking back up at Goyle, his already flushed face turning fire red at her inquisition. Noticing his reaction, Beros began laughing again, causing him to a become rather defensive, and sit up.

"S-SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" His insistence just made her laugh even more and harder. Irritated, he scowled at his coworker as she calmed herself, still giggling, but far less. Upon seeing the sour look on his face and his crossed arms, Beros was fairly amused, but held back the laughter bubbling in her throat.

"Oh, come on," she said, hoping he would cheer up, but with no such luck. "Come on. I'm sorry, okay? It was just cute. You're always so serious and composed; it's a nice change of pace." Goyle glanced back at her, not quite ready to forgive and forget.

"Come on. Please~? I'll make it up to you." Mildly intrigued, he turned his head towards her.

"How so?" Grinning from ear to ear, she quickly propped herself on her knees.

"Do what you want. I don't mind. I'll even play along if you want." Her words caused him to blush so much, it reached to the tips of his pointy ears and covered most of his neck.

" _No thank you, I'm quite fine,_ " Goyle declined insanely quick.

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing something with you." As she said those words, she carried herself over towards her boss, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Their lips brushed before coming together and losing themselves in one another, the radiating heat making them dizzy with desire and lust in their purest forms. Goyle's shirt was haphazardly thrown God-knows where, Beros's anxiety diminishing with each breath-taking moment. Had it not been for their oxygen-starved lungs, they would've stayed like that for years. Alas, they broke the kiss for the life-sustaining air to stay as coherent (and alive) as possible. He fell back onto the soft mattress, breathing heavily, especially when Beros landed, straddling his lap and panting. Their breaths slowed and evened out, but the unbearable warmth lingered, knotting their stomachs as the concupiscence seeped deep within, driving them mad with desire.

"Please," she pleaded, the tension in her lower half growing unbearable, demanding that something be done. In a desperate attempt, she moved from his lap, trying to pull his pants off of him.

"C-Calm down. Just wait a minute." Goyle interrupted her attempt in order to prevent her from making a mistake. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his partner.

"Yes, please. Please, Goyle." Hearing her answer, he let go of her wrists and let her finish her task, exposing him completely. The sudden gust of air made him shiver from the sudden cold sensation and tremble, much like Beros was. She quickly flung the clothing aside and sat on his lap, wanting to feel him. She was quickly impeded by Goyle, who sat up and kissed her ravenously, wanting her in her entirety. Tired of the foreplay, the snake-tailed woman pushed her partner back onto the sheets, taking him by surprise.

"No. I want to." She looked him directly in the eyes, making her point clear. She was tired of almost and nearly. She wanted completely and totally- and she wanted it _now_. Her sex rubbed against the thick organ, giving them both a sense of delectation. But, she wanted more, and she lingered over his shaft, wanting him to make her feel in real life the way she felt whenever she _thought_ about being with him: content, happy, cared for. Even though he was 'the boss' and professional at work- and in his personal life, to some extent- he showed her more private, personal parts of himself; the ones with hopes, dreams, anxieties, and she, inadvertently, did the same, opening up to him over time. The thoughts of losing that made her more nervous, and she stopped, unable to move.

"What's the matter?" She snapped out of it when she heard Goyle speak, but still found it impossible to move. Growing extremely embarrassed, Beros raised her hand to cover her red-stained face.

" 'm fine, just nervous. I haven't done this that much." With each syllable muttered, the blush on her face grew bigger and brighter. Glancing down at her partner, the snake tailed woman removed her hand, placing it back on his chest, then quietly asked him, "You mind leading?"

Had she not been so anxious, the look of bewilderment on his face would've made her laugh, but the nervousness in her chest still had a solid grip on her rapidly-beating heart, which lessened a bit when Goyle complied, setting his hands on her hips. "Alright." He replied softly.

Out of nowhere, he brought his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss, which helped her to relax quite a bit before she simply melted into him, the cold fear in her chest quickly turning into a gentle warmth. It felt so…. natural. So much so, she only vaguely registered the tip of the organ grazing against her entrance. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned into their connected mouths. However, when the tip made its way past her lower lips and into her core, her eyes shot open. She tried to pull away as Goyle bit her lower lip, but he was too distracted. By the time he let go, Beros had only managed a short "Go-" before he quickly thrust into her, roughly hitting the membrane.

" **oW OW, MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!** " Beros all but screamed as the unexpected pain blindsided her, drop-kicking her sobriety from the background and into the driver's seat. Goyle, however, may have spared from the pain (though holy _shit_ , she was tight), but not the panic.

"W-W-Wait, you never said you hadn't- Oh my God." Panicking, the gargoyle fell back against the pillows and mattress, his heart going a million miles an hour, not unlike Beros'.

"You fucking bastard!" She swore loudly before grabbing one of the pillow and beating her boss with it.

"Ow-You're the o-Ow-ne who wa-OW-nted to ha-AGH-ve sex!" He replied as he was continually pelted with the cushion, holding his arm up as to shield his head. After the onslaught continued for another minute or so, Goyle grew tired of the fluffy assault, and grabbed the pillow before Beros could hit him again, throwing it off to the side and sitting up slightly.

"COULD YOU PLEASE **STO** -" He shouted in irritation before seeing the tears streaming down his partner's cheeks and the look of grief on her face. "No, no, _no_! Please don't cry. Are you okay?" The gargoyle asked, panicked.

"No, I'm crying because it feels _good_ , you fucking idiot!" Beros yelled, the sarcasm & pain clearly evident in her voice. She quickly rubbed her eyes clear of the incriminating droplets from her eyes and cheeks with her fists, making Goyle feel even worse. The heat almost immediately dissipated after the realization, leaving the gargoyle feeling rather cold, as the goosebumps on his arms clearly implied.

"You clearly wanted sex, and there were no clear indications that you were a-"

"Oh, _shut it,_ four-eyes!" Beros all but screamed at her partner in frustration before shoving him onto his back. The force she used almost knocked all the air out his lungs, resulting in a small "oof!" being heard. "You are such an ass!" She shouted at her confused boss, who had, quite frankly, had enough of it. "I didn't want-" And that sent him just over the edge.

" _THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT!?_ " Goyle completely lost any semblance of patience, tired of the charades, and grabbed Beros's wrists, holding onto them as he yelled back. The action caught her off-guard, a surprised stare being the only answer he received. "I'm sick of being misled and lied to. Just tell me what you want, and I might be able to help you, but you _need_ to communica-!" His sudden outburst caught her off-guard, but after having a moment to gather her thoughts, Beros grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him into a sensual kiss, the heat from her tear-stained cheeks making them feel a bit warmer. Goyle's eyes fluttered shut, and they fell deeper and deeper into the kiss, until she pulled away.

"You're such a dumbass." His eyes narrowed, and his mouth somewhat opened, ready with a warning before she cut him off with a hug. Not expecting the sudden display of affection, he hesitantly returned the gesture, unaware of what she was about to do- or the sadistic smirk on her face. With a nonexistent chuckle, Beros quickly pinned her boss underneath her, ready to dish out some serious payback. Her soft, hot tongue traced the point of his ear, teasing him with the pleasurable action, causing Goyle to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from ravishing her, right then and there. Then again, it would difficult to do so, seeing as Beros had both hands on his shoulders, pinning him down against the gray comforter. Then again, if not moving meant he could keep being pleased like he was in that moment, he certainly wouldn't mind.

A hiss of desire tore past his gritted teeth as the girl pleasuring him nipped at his sensitive ear, making him even more aroused. Goyle could feel her soft, pale pink lips smirk against the pointed auricle, driving him insane. Even more so when her hands trailed down his clavicle, to brush against the pert areola, then against the tanned nipple, lightly pinching it between her thumb and index finger. He shuddered from the sheer eroticism of the action, encouraging Beros to lower her head towards his neck, before kissing and lightly sucking on the sensitive skin, thankfully only leaving a mark on the tightening knot in Goyle's lower abdomen. If she kept it up, they'd find themselves with him spattered all over Beros's chest.

A moan from deep in his chest erupted from Goyle at the thought, and the ministrations from his partner certainly didn't help either. However, her hands moved from the protrusions on his chest, and was instead replaced by her mouth. She licked, nipped, and sucked at them until they flushed a wonderful shade of red, along with his cheeks.

"B-Beros, s-stop." Her partner stuttered, trying not moan in sickening pleasure. Her head immediately popped up, and she sat up as sat up so quickly, it was as though she'd been electrocuted.

"Did I hurt you?" The words shot out of her mouth like a bullet, and for a moment, Beros was really worried something had happened.

"No," he interjected, not wanting her to feel guilty. "I, I just wasn't going to last it you kept it up." He explained to her, feeling embarrassed he had been so damn sensitive. Beros, however, found it rather amusing, and smirked defiantly. "Are you okay?" The unexpected question wiped the grin of her face, and yet again, the embarrassment caused her to flush at the question.

"A little sore, and a bit dizzy." She confided.

"You're bleeding." _Eh?_ Looking down at her legs, she saw a small trickle of blood traveling down her leg. _Oh my_ _ **God**_ _,_ Beros thought to herself, beyond mortified, covering her face with her hands.

"I-it's okay. It happens sometimes, especially when- well, you know." Goyle said in an effort to comfort her. Seeing as how it did nothing to sate her humiliation, he decided to help her relax. Grabbing Beros by her shaking shoulders, he laid a gentle kiss on her neck, attempting to console her. He stopped when he heard her giggle. Leaving her neck, he looked at her face, still bright red from embarrassment, but a shy smile was evident.

"That isn't what I was upset about." Giving her a strange look, she avoided eye contact. Sighing, she explained. "I kinda… made a promise to... wait until marriage..." Goyle was sympathetic- until she finished her sentence with a, "...to my dad." _Well, shit,_ he thought to himself as he realized how far beyond absolutely fucked he really was, and his sympathy quickly reverted to concern for his inevitable extinction at her father's hands.

"He and my mom were pretty young when my sister was born, and since she had gone through some shit before Dad, he wanted me to wait until I found someone I was ready to spend the rest of my life with." Beros explained hurriedly before looking back at Goyle. His reaction, however, was _not_ what she expected; nor was the sheer intensity of the bear hug he had her wrapped in.

"Goyle, wha-?"

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder, the guilt welling up in his chest and making him feel downright lousy about his words and actions towards Beros.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have freaked out when you-," she replied, until Goyle cut her off.

"Of course it's not your fault," bringing himself back to look at his partner. "It's mine. I should've asked if you were alright with-"

"No, it's my-"

" _Beros."_

" **Goyle** _._ " They looked at one another long and hard for a while, until Beros had decided a compromise. "Look, let's just forget about it- it's _nobody's_ fault. Let's just calm down, and settle this like adults."

"No, I-"

"Did what I led you to do what you thought I wanted, giving you little to no explanation until I flipped the fuck out?" Beros asked pointedly. While her partner tried to respond, she shushed him to prevent any blame to continue being spread, and after a few minutes' attempts, he gave up.

"Alright, fine." Absolutely _giddy_ with delight that the argument was over, Beros smiled gently before her cheeks flushed and her smile turned shy.

"Um, Goyle?"

"Yes?" He was perplexed by her sudden change in attitude… until he saw the semi-transparent fluid leaking down Beros's leg much like her blood earlier, causing his to rush to his face. "Do you want to-" He didn't have enough time to finish his question before Beros nodded her head vigorously in reply as she straddled his lap, eager to keep feeling good like Goyle made her feel earlier. "Are you sure you're ready?" Goyle asked, for what had to be the nine trillionth time that night. Nodding her head in affirmation, Beros forced herself to relax as he pressed the tip into her, eliciting a shaky sigh in response. He slowly moved into her, stretching her a bit. Wincing, Beros grew tense as the thick organ grew nearer to the site of the abruptly disturbed hymen, still tender from the last attempt.

"Relax. It'll be okay. Calm down. Brace yourself." His mumbles helped her slightly, but she still felt a papercut-like tingle of pain when Goyle sheathed himself within her with a slight thrust. After doing so, he immediately stopped moving, allowing the snake-tailed girl atop him to relax and adjust. After a minute or so, she nodded her head for him to continue, and with a light jab, a wince made its' way out from between Beros's mouth. "N-ngh. A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just feels… weird, and a little uncomfortable," she responded, nodding slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no. 'm fine. Just- one second." Goyle did as she asked, waiting until she signaled for him to keep going with a slight nod. Again, he cautiously thrust up, but rather than slight pain and a small amount of pleasure, it became almost solely the latter, making it almost impossible for Beros to keep from moaning in absolute euphoria.

"Keep going," she mewled lustfully. Spurred by her sudden change in tone, he thrust again, harder and quicker. The action caused a slight whimper of delight to erupt from Beros, her right hip twitching to keep the pleasurable actions going. As Goyle did so once more, he noticed how her chest bounced every time.

While he hadn't really ever been focused solely on chest size, he found he enjoyed a smaller set, having been more concerned with shape, and Beros was perfect in that respect. Her flushed, swollen tits moving up and down made him ache, but he wanted to be gentle the first time: ravishing her would have to wait. _But,_ Goyle mused, _a little experimentation wouldn't hurt._ He glanced up to her face: she was flushed, eyes squeezed shut, and the back of her hand pressed against her mouth to prevent the delicious sounds from escaping, although she was only somewhat successful.

 _Perfect._

His right hand trailed down her hip, before reaching the apex of her thighs, incredibly close to her puffy sex, rosy from the continual stimulation. His target, however, was not quite as stimulated as the rest. Her plump nub glistened in the low light, begging for attention. _Soon enough._ He continued to ram into her, sending pleasure throughout her trembling body, making her toes curl, but suddenly, he slowed to a snail's pace, making her whine in dissatisfaction, having been so- _fucking_ -close to finishing.

"Why'd you you st-AH!" Beros attempted to ask, but her question was interrupted by Goyle pinching her clit between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers, before roughly pounding into her, grazing her g-spot and sending her over the brink.

It felt as though she'd been encased in a cottony cocoon- unseeing, unhearing- then set on fire, suffocated by the warmth. She felt everything and nothing simultaneously, and all she could do was be still and let the pleasure overtake her.

Goyle watched as his partner shuddered with the intense orgasm, shaking for at least a minute, throbbing and twitching around him until the feeling subsided, and it was over. She was panting rather heavily, eyes still glazed, and a small trickle of drool trailed from the corner of her mouth. The look was so incredibly sexy to Goyle, it took all his strength not to pin her down and fuck her until she cried.

"You okay?" Beros nodded slightly before falling backwards, but thankfully, Goyle managed to catch her before she hit his legs. He sat her up in his lap, arms around her waist, trying to restrain himself as she attempted to catch her breath, holding onto him as though he were the only buoy in the ocean during a thunderstorm. When Beros finally regained her strength, she moved her head up to look at Goyle with those big, beautiful magenta eyes of hers.

"That was pretty… pretty nice." She panted, chuckling slightly, not quite knowing how to describe what she just felt. "D-do you wanna…," she trailed off, giving him an opportunity to stop. Chuckling slightly, her boss teased her.

"Do… what?" Blushing heavily, she stuttered and stammered before managing a coherent sentence.

"Do you w-want to… k-keep going?" The younger demon asked in embarrassment. The muffled _snerk_ she heard in reply severely pissed her off.

"S- _shut the fuck up!_ You know I'm awkward as shit at this- don't fucking screw with me!" Her boss just kept giggling maniacally behind his hand at his partner's flustered expression.

"W-when you're sober, that is," he sobbed with laughter before calming down, but his attempt was in vain when he saw the childish angry face she made, complete with puffed cheeks, before busting out laughing once again. Irritated more than slightly, Beros socked her partner in the shoulder, which smarted quite a bit.

" _Ow._ That hurt," Goyle mumbled as he rubbed the sore joint with his free hand. Pouting angrily, Beros childishly muttered a " _serves you right_ " and crossed her arms against her flushed chest. "I was just teasing you, relax."

"Don't like being teased," she commented quietly. Goyle grabbed his partner by her hips, eliciting a squeak of surprise, and whispered into her pink ear.

"Consider it repayment for your stunt earlier _._ " Beros twitched around him in response, spurred by his sudden action. _Holy fuck, what have I just gotten myself int-_

"Oh _fuck!_ " Her thoughts were abruptly halted by the sudden pleasurable sensation of Goyle sucking on her neck's pulse point whilst simultaneously stroking her lowest rib. She could feel her boss smirking at her stunned reaction, and Beros squirmed, accidentally rolling her hips, spurring him into further action, ramming into her unexpectedly. The sheer abruptness caused her to moan rather loudly, which re-lit the fire within him. His hands slipped down to her shapely hips, down her legs, then stopped at her bent knees before grabbing them and pulling her towards him as he roughly buried his stiffened cock into her tight core, eliciting pleasured sounds from the typically quiet Beros.

The sounds Goyle heard coming from his partner were incredibly arousing, making him throb with satisfaction, and she moaned in delight as he continued thrusting roughly, the sensation of him moving in and out of her bringing Beros intense pleasure. Her voice grew hoarse as she continued to voice her approval of his treatment, and his hedonistic tendencies made themselves apparent as Goyle's mouth met hers and he took the opportunity to look for her more sensitive places to stimulate. He rubbed her knee as his tongue caressed hers, making her shiver at the sudden touch.

Smirking into the kiss, his thrusts grew even rougher, but even through the amazing pleasure, Beros could feel the soreness spreading inside her from Goyle's too-rough movements. She attempted to tell him to go easier, but her warning came out in broken English.

"Goy- too- _HARD_ ~! Don- Stahhp~", she whimpered through the sex-induced haze of euphoria, but Goyle barely heard any of it, too focused on making her cum before he did. However, he did stop; just long enough to pull out just to the tip- then plunging up to hit her G-spot with all of his strength.

Beros's reaction was immediate: a shriek of delight as her orgasm finally overcame her, and quivering with such intense delight that she looked as though she were having a seizure, and in that moment, Goyle could feel himself starting to leak into her as she twitched around him, too tight to move, causing a slightly pained look to cross his face for a moment, until she finally relented, her spasms reducing to between far and few.

In those few moments, as Beros regained consciousness, she was aware of few things: she was going to feel like absolute _horse shit_ in the morning, Goyle was looking at her something foreign yet familiar in his eyes, and, shortly after these realizations, that she felt heavier than a steel box full of anvils. She then promptly fell backwards, only to be caught by the one who fucked her into such a state.

'Are you okay?' or something along those lines, was what Beros somewhat heard her partner ask, giving only a slight nod- or rather, droop- in reply. Noticing how dizzy she was, Goyle adjusted slightly so she could comfortably lie down on the pillows and rest for a bit. While doing so however, one of the faint remnants of the excruciatingly wonderful orgasm she underwent surged powerfully, causing her knee to twitch and rub against Goyle's already overwhelmed member, which leaked hot precum onto her pale skin.

Thankfully, Beros was too disoriented to notice the fluid or the wince that escaped her partner's mouth. As her breathing steadied, he was muttering curses at and to himself for not being able to at least somewhat alleviate the problem that had arose. In fact, he was still trying to stop the issue when Beros's head rose up, although she wasn't quite aware enough to process her boss trying to calm his 'friend' down, only stopping when she softly mumbled his name under her breath, earning his attention. His head whipping back up, Goyle's hands moved to her shoulders, trying to get her to lay back down.

"Beros, you need to rest." Her refusal was clearly indicated by her long, slender legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Just one more time," were the words that escaped her swollen, reddened lips, just inches away from his. Both of their eyes heavily lidded, they fell into yet another intense kiss that left them panting and wanting more. Once their mouths left each other, Goyle quickly and gently settled himself back into Beros's sex, the quiet sounds she made signaling her approval. However, Goyle was right- she _did_ need to rest, badly, and the pleasure made her dizzy, causing her to fall back onto the pillow with a soft ' _thump"._ The violent movement made Goyle jump, and he became concerned, because _what if she hit her head?_

"Are you alright?" His tone was urgent, his voice soft, but she paid no heed to his nervousness- rather, she decided to make a snarky comment, as it was her go-to.

"I'd be better if you were actually fucking me," her sore voice lightly rasped, earning an unamused look from Goyle and smirk from herself, which didn't last long, as he roughly pounded into Beros, causing her to let out a wince of pain. " _Fuck_. Not so hard," she hissed, pain seeping into her voice.

"S-sorry about that," he stammered quietly before voicing his thought. "You seemed to like it before." The flush across her cheeks grew slightly darker as she replied.

"That was a bit too much," she commented, avoiding eye contact by looking off to the side,"although it did… feel pretty good." Shaking off her embarrassment, Beros looked back at Goyle. "Keep going, just… not as hard."

He complied with her request, and soon again, she was mewling and panting under him, begging Goyle to 'keep going' and telling him, 'you feel so fucking good', which made him even more violently aroused. He began fucking her even faster in a breathless fervor, which was evidently the best course of action, as Beros's embarrassed, muffled squeaks grew into slightly louder, incredibly lustful sounds of sheer delight, her pleasured vocalizations of his name making him feel so fucking good, his cock leaked the thick precum into her, spreading a tingling warm sensation in her womb, adding fuel to the fire in her lower half. The feeling alone nearly made her finish, but she didn't want Goyle to go unsatisfied, and instead leaned up, looping her wrists around his neck, then trailing them down to his scapulae. Her fingernails lightly scraped down his back, leaving faint pink marks, making him even more aware of the pleasurable sensations coursing through him. Goosebumps emerged on his arms, lining the limbs like braille as a shudder (unintentionally) made its way past his defenses, and he knew he was almost done, but not now. He'd have given just about anything to cum right then, but their relationship wasn't on that list.

"B- _Beros~_ " The sound of her name caused her head to pop up just in time to see his face, flushed with exertion and pleasure, as well as an expression so heart-felt and lustful, Beros thought he could've gotten her pregnant on eye contact alone. The perverse (yet somewhat comedic) thought and pure emotion on his face made her heart flutter and stomach grow hot with desire far beyond anything she'd felt before. However, that feeling lessened as he apologized, slowing rather abruptly, then pulling almost all the way out before he was stopped by her bent legs. "Beros, please."

" _No._ " Her tone was desperate, yet demanding, as though she would slap him if he stopped. She craved that feeling of oblivion so much, the thought of never feeling that good again made her incredibly possessive, and her legs pushed against his back, making his entire cock move into her so deeply, she could've sworn she'd felt it in the back of her throat. They moaned, thoroughly delighted by the feeling of one another, and it was as though he was on auto-pilot: Goyle began thrusting in and out of her with such intensity, she was amazed she hadn't been fucked _into_ the bed, although she did feel dangerously close, what with the bed squeaking so much. The knot in his stomach grew tighter with the sensual movements, and he felt it ready to burst, barely able to choke out a warning.

" _B-Bero-s. I- I can't- much longer._ " Her eyes grew slightly at the news, and she was surprised he managed to hold out this long. "C- _can't- in_ you~" He was incoherent, but Beros managed to understand what he meant. Her hands reached to his, bringing them closer together. His eyes moved to hers, and she smiled gently at him.

"Please." The look in her eyes was back, and stronger than before, and finally, Goyle realized what it was: passion, devotion, trust, respect, and a million other things tangled into a great big ball, into something like… love. The thought made Goyle's self-restraint fly out the window, as his movements grew more aggressive, and the heat in Beros's lower stomach grew unbearably hot as her orgasm grew painfully close. The sounds of her delight became muffled to Goyle as the sound of the blood rushing in ears grew deafening, but he could see how pleasured she was, her head thrown back and mouth moving, mumbling 'yes' and thrashing around in a fit of overwhelming delight.

"Ber~os. I'm- So _close_ ~" The delicious moans and whimpers coming from her and the continual sensations of being so snug inside Beros had him ready to hit that peak.

"M-me- _TOO_!" It was all so overwhelming, and she knew neither of them would last much longer, so she decided to give him the relief he deserved rather than letting him run himself ragged. Leaning up, she kissed him so intensely, and ground her hips into his, bringing him to the precipice of oblivion and herself that much closer to a climax, before a few frantic thrusts later, he found himself with his head in the crook of her neck, spilling into her.

The sensation was like nothing Beros had felt before, blowing the indescribable orgasms caused by making a vibrator hitting her clit and g-spot at the same time & the dream where she was sandwiched between two supermodels out of the water, as she didn't know it was possible to feel this good. The pleasure fogging her mind with a white haze made her blissfully unaware of how loud she screamed as she hit the breaking point- and how, had it not been for the blood rushing in his ears, Goyle mostly likely would've gone deaf. She was surprised her legs didn't cramp after holding them straight and taut for at least 2 full minutes, and how long their orgasms were: Goyle spent a good five minutes shaking in euphoria and filling her to the brim with his white, hot cum before relaxing, slumping into her warm chest as her orgasm drew close to an end, and she sank into the pillows, eagerly welcoming the source of comfort. It was then Beros realized how _exhausting_ sex was- and it was worth every moment.

They stayed like that for some time, until their breathing steadied, and Goyle pulled himself out, earning a nearly inaudible whimper from Beros, still sensitive from their earlier ' _activities_ '. Grabbing his boxers, he got up from the bed and made his way into the adjoining bathroom. Puzzled, Beros listened as the door shut behind him, then she heard liquid hitting liquid, followed by the toilet flushing.

 _Oh. Duh._ He quickly washed his hands and opened the door again ( _Holy shit, was that light always so bright?_ ), this time somewhat clothed, and holding a towel and a glass of water in his hands.

"I thought you could use these," he said, handing her the items as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I figured walking would be a bit hard after… you know." Smiling slightly, she thanked him as she accepted the offer, then took a long drink of water, realizing she was beyond parched. She then got up, towel against her chest, as she patted her way into the restroom. After relieving herself and cleaning up, Beros toweled off the sweat (and small spots of cum) as best as she could. Just to make sure she didn't miss a spot, the snake-tailed woman glanced at the mirror, where she was surprised a number of bruises, bites, and what looked like scratch marks all over. When she realized how close to impossible it would be to cover the marks, anger bubbled in her chest, and she threw the door open, startling her boss who turned around.

"Hey, are you- _What the f-!_ " His question was interrupted by the sudden rabbit punch to the spleen he received from his partner. Then, spinning on her heel, Beros went back to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, getting the taste of sweat and cum out of her mouth. "What the _fuck_ was that for!?" Goyle asked Beros as she swished the intensely minty mouthwash around her mouth then spat it out. Turning to look at him, the demoness gave him a glare worthy of her species' name, and rather cuttingly told him, "The real question is how the fuck am _I_ going to cover _this_ up," making a broad sweeping motion to gesture to the dark marks and indentations he left on her light skin. "And don't whine; I didn't hit you _that_ hard." She added without any hint of sympathy. With that being said, Beros made her way past Goyle and grabbed her panties, slipping them on while talking to her boss.

"Am I still welcome to stay the night?" Goyle inquired after another wave of torrential rainfall hit the house and lightning slightly lit up the room. Giving him a look that said 'Did you honestly ask that question?,' she gave her answer.

"Of course. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't planning to follow through with it." He sighed with relief, glad he wouldn't have to wade through the small sea gathering outside Beros's house. "A-actually, I was wondering if you wanted… to stay in _here_ tonight?" He was shocked by the question, and his face clearly showed it. When Beros saw his face, she immediately regretted asking him. "Y-you don't _have_ to; it's just been a while since I cleaned up the guest room and the heater in there is kind of broken-"

"I'd like to, actually, if you don't mind." Beros's eyes grew slightly at his acceptance, before returning to their normal size.

"O-oh. Okay. Um, what side do you want?" Her arm raised, gesturing to the bed they'd been on not even twenty minutes ago.

"I don't really care. You choose."

"N-no, you're the guest, and I want you to choose, please." He considered arguing with her, but decided against that. Instead, he went to the opposite side from where Beros was standing, and got somewhat settled under the blanket before she joined him, before being unsettled by Goyle suddenly looking away from her.

"What's the matter?" A small cough, and clearing his throat preceded Goyle's answer.

"Are you going to sleep… like that?" Puzzled, Beros looked down to see what he was talking about- or rather, what he _wasn't_. Her cheeks burned as she realized the only thing she was wearing was her undies, and her lightly bruised tits stood at attention. She quickly attempted to cover them with her arms, earning a light scoff from Goyle.

"Really? Did you forget what we just did?" Indignant, she huffed in reply.

"No, but I don't care if you sleep without a shirt; why should you?" He gave an unamused glance before answering.

"It's how I was raised." She gave up the disagreement, and got up, looking for her pajama top and shorts. After looking for a minute, Beros found the shirt, but it managed to fall on top of the only dusty place in the whole room, leaving it too dirty to wear without coating her in dust and covering the bed. Irritated, she threw it to the hamper in the corner of the room, and looked for a replacement, settling on the white shirt she'd lent to Goyle. The hostess quickly pulled it on before turning to see her guest staring.

"What?"

"W-why are you wearing my shirt?" Goyle asked.

"Not only is it _my_ shirt, you're the one who wanted me to wear one, and unless you want to hand wash the dust out of that one, I'll be using this, okay?" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes scrunched up.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude." His eyes narrowed, a reproachful tone became apparent.

" _I'm not_ \- trying to be. I'm just- I just have a really bad headache. I'm gonna grab some aspirin and another shirt." Realizing she might not have been feeling great, Goyle felt bad.

"You don't have to grab another shirt, just wear that one; I usually don't wear one to bed anyways." Giving him a confused look from her spot in front of the sink, Beros asked him.

"What do you usually do?"

"Truth be told, I usually just wear pants or nothing." Surprise lit up her face, before being subtly darkened by embarrassment. She then quickly took the medicine before settling back into the bed.

"G'night," was all she said before getting comfortable under the blankets and trying to go to sleep.

"Er- um, okay." Despite the fact it was a statement, his tone made it sound like a question, and Goyle quickly followed her example, settling under the blankets. Despite finding a comfortable sleeping position relatively quickly, he quickly grew overheated by the 3 blankets covering them. Making sure Beros was asleep, Goyle, as quietly as he could, looked for the thermostat and got up to turn it down. As he finished the adjustment, a quiet _whoosh_ of air came through the vents, and he made his way back under the covers. A few minutes later, he was dreaming peacefully, but not long after, Beros woke up, chilled by the sudden drop in temperature.

 _The fuck?_ Her eyes adjusted to her darkened surroundings, and she noticed the numbers on the thermostat had dropped considerably, and the bed creaked under her as she tried to get up, waking up Goyle.

"S'a matter?" The words were quiet and smushed together by his weariness, but still managed to scare the hell out his partner.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered, but Goyle was confused.

"What're you doin'?" He asked, and she sighed before answering.

"I was going to-" Then a thought occurred to her. "Did _you_ turn down the thermostat?" With a surprised, then guilty look, he answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I get overheated easily. I should've asked you."

"No, it's okay, but I just wished you would've told me: I get cold easily." Then, with a slight chuckle, she added, "I guess opposites really _do_ attract." The shocked look in response to her attempt at humor made her self-conscious, and she quickly got back under the covers, back to Goyle.

"Ber-"

"I'll be fine. Night." She said before trying to sleep. Albeit incredibly confused, Goyle followed suit, and a few minutes later, he drifted peacefully off to sleep. He slept for a while before being woken up by a sleeping Beros, who was shifting to find warmth, her skin lined with goosebumps. _She must be freezing,_ Goyle thought to himself as his partner unconsciously looked for warmth. Instinctively, his arm went around her midriff, pulling her into his chest. _Fuck! That's not what I meant!_

It was unintentional; he was more emotionally invested when in relationships, and despite his typical cool disposition, he was a loving person, and affectionate, _especially_ after sex. Beros tensed underneath him, and Goyle almost pulled away, but she actually welcomed the heat, finding it reassuring. She softened then shifted, turning onto her back, her head turning toward him, her peaceful sleeping face incredibly close to his before nestling into his neck and turning onto her side as he adjusted his arms to a comfortable position under her. And as the rain _pitter-pattered_ on the roof, they slept, peacefully, happily; and they both knew, even though they had their doubts and denials, this was the beginning of something wonderful.

HOLY. _FUCKING_. **SHIT**.

This is, _by far_ , the longest story I've ever written (and it's smut, omg) at 11.5K words. I've worked on this for almost an entire fucking year (since May 2k16), paranoid someone in the family would find out about it, and it's fucking done. R.I.P. Me.

Now I just have to write a follow-up 'chapter'. My funeral will be held shortly after then, because this will fucking kill me. *Laughs hysterically* BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!

Can someone please tell me why tf Beros has no love with a similar treatment for Goyle (but at least people recognize him, albeit as the angry-chill glasses dude no one really likes)? There's so much fucking room for development, but all we get is "Beros is in a band," which conveniently shows up towards _the end!?_ Goyle doesn't do jack _shit,_ but somehow he gets more love/respect?


End file.
